


This Isn't Breakfast In Bed

by iamrotting



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 13:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15050492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamrotting/pseuds/iamrotting
Summary: Waking up beside a woman she doesn't know is such a bad idea, but what does she know anyway?





	This Isn't Breakfast In Bed

**Author's Note:**

> woohoo fluff... ? :000

_Tick. Tock._

_Tick. Tock._

_Tick -_

_HOLY SHIT!_ Instead of actually screaming the two words, Anna's mouth was completely agape and her face wass flushed to hell at the sight - a  _very_  close sight of a woman, eyes closed and asleep, next to her. She didn't move, she couldn't… especially when warm arms were draped over her. Bare legs were rubbing against her… and oh god, Anna could feel her stomach churn. Her heart burned. Her skin tingled like this was the first time someone had touched her -

She gasped, immediately putting a hand against her mouth. "What the hell…"

Her eyes roamed down, and luckily, a blanket covered their naked body. And fuck, how was that even a good thing? She swallowed, and the taste… oh god, she could still taste last night. The taste of alcohol. The taste of that woman's lips on her… The taste of those precious,  _precious_  -

Anna shook her head, disbelieved.

And was this… This was considered as a one night stand, right? Or perhaps, she was dreaming this whole thing and she was actually in a six-month relationship with that woman? The woman that… fuck, she didn't even know her name.

Quietly, Anna bravely studied the woman's feature. Platinum blonde hair, light freckles, pulped pink lips… ready for a kiss - NO. Anna was ready to slap herself. Honestly, if it weren't for her shit-for-all brain and her animalistic-to-fuck heart, she'd find the woman to be quite beautiful. Well, she was beautiful, regardless. Especially when she was this at peace with sleeping.

Anna didn't move though… feeling the woman's gentle breathing kill her every hurried breath. Oh, yeah, definitely breathtaking to smell old alcohol in her breath. Yeah. She rolled her eyes at herself, and nervousness took over.

She definitely wanted to go. Now. Right now. And she couldn't. "Fuck…" Anna whispered to herself, draping an arm over her forehead. Well, what else was she going to do now? Pretend everything was normal? Clean up the mess? Make breakfast? Her stomach growled, louder than expected, and her reddened cheeks got even redder.

Thankfully, that woman was still fast asleep, so Anna carefully… very slowly removed those lazy limbs off her body. And thank God, she didn't try to grab Anna again.

The next thing she knew, she was rushing to grab a shirt and some pants to wear. It didn't matter what - but god, she decided she'd look through the woman's closet instead. Was that considered stealing? Would she be considered a thief now? Er… perhaps, that'd be better… or not.

And then, the next,  _next_  thing she realized was that she had made her way downstairs' kitchen. Why she wasn't leaving just yet, was way beyond her. She didn't even want to see the hickeys on her body… knowing that they probably were all over her. Her body was more than just sore, but it was almost a very satisfying sore.

Honestly, it wasn't so bad. It shouldn't be so bad. It was just a one night stand! What could possibly go wrong? Commitment, that's what.

Not like she couldn't commit… she just didn't want to commit with someone she didn't even know. Or that she knew  _too_  well… and had forgotten.

Yesterday night… was slowly coming clear to her. She was crying about a stupid ex. Ranting about it to some woman she didn't know. Was brought here… and, oh shit. Anna was that desperate to get away from that feeling that she managed to fall in so deep with someone else that they -

She sniffled the air, immediately jolting when she gazed down to see her pancakes burning. "Shit! Shit, shit, shit -"

"You're going to burn my house down."

"SHIT!" Was that really all she had to say this whole time? Anna immediately turned while turning the stove off, not minding the black smoke rising through the air, and the pitch black - almost charcoaled - slab of pancake on the pan. Her mouth was gaped open again, her eyes almost bulging out as well… and why the fuck was that woman standing there with just a shirt on?

"Hi." She waved lazily, another hand running through her own hair. She leaned against the fridge, nodding at Anna in acknowledgment. And honestly… she was sure they had enough acknowledging just from yesterday.

"H-Hi? Hi, me?" What was she, a child? "Um… hi?" Her smile was clumsy, and her gaze was obviously… on her body. Her hot body.

"Yes, thank you for saying I'm hot."

 _Yikes._ This was awkward, and Anna had to bite her lip as she watched the woman go through the fridge. "Uhh… I was making pancakes… S-Sorry -"

"And almost caught my house on fire." The blonde smirked, grabbing a bottled water. "Anyway… I thought you had left earlier. You didn't want to leave too soon, did you?"

She really didn't know what to do right now. Honestly, all she wanted to do was hide under a rock. Instead, she was actually the rock, itself. Frozen, and way too shocked to move - and she just wished Elsa would wear something more appropriate. Or nothing. Either way, she was fucked. Well, she had been fucked. God damn it.

Anna gulped just as the woman started chugging down her ice cold water… watching a second drop cascading down her slender neck. Ah, those hickeys. Jesus fuck. "Uh, I… I did want to."

"What stopped you?"

"You - I mean!" She slapped a hand against her forehead. "T-The fact that I wanted to make things clear with you?"

"Mm…" The woman came up close to her, looking over her shoulder. And did Anna just hear her scoff? Rude. She just fucked a really rude woman. "What's clear is that we had slept together. Once. That's it."

"But -"

"Are you expecting something else?" She grabbed the pan and walked to the garbage can. "Could you grab a plastic bag for me? Under the sink."  
"Oh, uh, sure." Anna immediately did so - only to stop herself. And out of frustration and anger, she ripped it apart as she turned around to face the woman again. Ah, she was that kind of person - being very easily distracted. "Damn it, hold on! I don't even know your name!"

The woman's eyes wandered at the two pieces of plastic cascading down the air. "Well, I thought you'd remember it by now after screaming it a dozen times last night."  
"What -"

"Yes,  _a dozen_  times. Hm, more than that actually. You really don't remember? And here, you're casually cooking up breakfast. Badly too."

Anna growled at her, her face completely flushed from embarrassment. "Y-Yes!"

"You screamed that a thousand times -"

"Oh my god, could you  _please_  tell me your name?" She didn't need to hear what she said last night. If she wanted to, she could just die in a ditch. But the woman didn't say anything as she picked up the two thing plastics and walked up front to the girl.

Her eyes… oh, Anna had never seen such wonderfully blue eyes before. She swallowed… and these feelings? It was almost all familiar. Like last night. Yes, that rush of heat and heart-pounding touch of her fingers on Anna's… perhaps, the redhead was already feeling more than addicted to her. And she barely knew her.

And when Anna expected the woman to lean in to kiss her - not that she wanted it, that expectation almost immediately plummeted when the woman grabbed a new plastic bag and dumped the burnt food into it.

"My name is Elsa."

"Elsa…" Anna whispered.

"But you may call me Queen of Wooing Girls When She Never Intended That."

Ah, Elsa with a weird sense of humor. Anna scoffed, nearly laughing at the ridiculousness, and she felt Elsa push her a little to the side. "That's a mouthful."

"So were you last night -"

"OH MY GOD!" Anna immediately went out from the kitchen and decided to settle against the dining table. Hearing Elsa's little chuckle just made the girl realized how… damn crude she could be. And she barely knew Elsa! "C-Could you just… I need a little rest from all your…" She shut her eyes, waving her hand around. "Uh… all your crude talking."

"Mm, my apologies, Anna." Oh. "See? I remember your name. Too much drinking for you?" Elsa decided to reheat the pan and put on the pancake batter.

"Uh… we really fucked?"

"No, we just went to sleep naked with red marks."

"Screw you."

"You already did." She didn't even take a moment to respond. It just wasn't worth it. Anna could actually hear the smirk on Elsa's face even with her back turned, and if she actually responded… who knew what kind of response Elsa would say back.

Silently, Anna decided to sit on the dining table and wait for breakfast to be served. Also, to grumble to herself how idiotic she was for having sex with a strange woman like her. Honestly… maybe being in a stranger's home wasn't so bad, after all. Er, perhaps, just not with any strangers.

And by the time Elsa had finished making their food and brought the plates here, Anna still couldn't figure out what she wanted. Honestly? For the first time, she had actually realized how carefree she sounded with Elsa. Was one night really enough for her to fall so quickly? Well… it wasn't like it was the first time…

She squinted, eyeing the blonde as they ate. "So… sorry about yesterday? Or whatever happened yesterday."

Elsa tilted her head, arching an eyebrow. "Oh, you meant what happened  _before_ …"

"Yeah, before…"

"Before we fucked. Got it. No worries." A pause. "You cried a lot about that ex you were telling me about."  
"Hans?" Anna thought she saw the woman wince for once.

"Yeah, him. A guy like that exists? Ditching a girl because he didn't feel particularly fond of redheads anymore? That's quite unreasonable."

Anna rolled her eyes. Shitty guys are shitty guys. But what did she know? "Pfft, you think you could do better?"

Elsa smirked, raising her fork to point at Anna. "Do I have to remind you how many times I made you come?"

"Still -"

" _I_  believe once we get to know each other better, I think I might treat you quite well."  
Anna really didn't expect that. In fact, she'd rather just let Elsa kick her out of the house. "Uh… you sound just like a douche bag."

"Better than him, at least?"

"I guess, yeah, so much better." Wait, that wasn't what she meant to say. But before she could actually say anything more ridiculous, soft… gentle lips fell on hers, and she could just feel fingers running behind her neck. The heat that she was feeling… Oh God, it was simply way better than what she did last night. Just a simple kiss - light and filled with such tenderness, but it only made Anna's heart beat even faster. Her cheeks flushed redder. And all of her body hair stood.

And when Elsa pulled away, Anna was already melting like a bucket of ice cream in the sun. Surely, she'd need that ice cream later. The smile that the blonde sent her really drove Anna's heart in a ditch, and she really just wished she hadn't felt the damn organ pounding like Elsa was giving her a heart attack.

"Holy shit…" Anna whispered, unknowingly.

"It's a date then?" Holy shit, indeed.


End file.
